The invention relates to the field of wooden railings.
Wooden railings for home or patio construction are popular due both to the pleasing appearance of wood as opposed to metal or plastic, and the lower cost of such railings. A conventional wooden railing consists of vertical posts installed at regular intervals connected by a lower horizontal railing and a top horizontal railing. There may be vertical slats joining the top and bottom rails to fill the space between the posts. The posts may either be anchored in the ground, or may be secured to a horizontal surface using nails or screws or angle irons.
The problem with wooden railing systems particularly in damp climates, is that the wood tends to rot, particularly at joints such as the corners and where the top rail is joined to the posts. While metal or plastic railings do not have the problem of rotting, they are less aesthetically pleasing and tend to be more expensive. In view of the foregoing, it is desirable to provide a railing system which combines the aesthetic values of a wooden railing system with the durability of aluminum.
The present invention therefore provides a railing system which combines wooden posts with aluminum top and bottom rails. The system utilizes an aluminum top rail which is readily installed using anchor clips which are screwed onto a top horizontal wooden member. The anchor clips raise the aluminum top rail above the wooden member, allowing circulation of air. An aluminum lower railing is adapted to receive either wooden pickets or glass panels. The system further incorporates a post anchor having a metal base for securing to a deck surface and having a unitary wood screw secured to the base. A base plate having a central hole is attached to the bottom surface of the post and a wooden post may in this way be rapidly screwed onto the post anchor.